Millenia
'''Khongordzol "Millenia" Zhao (later Eastwood) '''is a Mismagius/Gardevoir hybrid Pokesona and one of the central antagonists in the Voltaliaverse. She was originally created solely to be an OC and replacement central antagonist for The Secret Show, but as recently as several months ago, she also became a known presence in the Superjail and My Little Pony worlds. Notorious for being able to use Ghost-type ''and ''Psychic-type attacks (like Curse and Teleport, for instance), Millenia makes it clear to the world that she is a force to be reckoned with. Backstory She was born circa 82 AD in what is now Mongolia. Her mother, a Gardevoir harlot for the Mongolian ruler, was originally from an unknown area in Asia Minor. Her father, a nomadic Mismagius originating from a small area where Hong Kong is now, got a thrill out of terrorizing unsuspecting inhabitants at night. Young Khongordzol almost never saw him except for certain occasions when the Mongolian people were too busy being festive to worry about creatures that could go bump in the night. In 89/90 AD, Khong witnessed her mother being trampled to death by Mongolian soldiers practicing on their horses. Since her only caretaker was dead, she was sent to a monk who would become her first Pokemon trainer. At the monastry, Khong felt restricted and so, because she couldn't peek at naked children, she snapped and killed all the monks even including her own Trainer. Being the clever and resourceful Pokemon of her time, however, no one thought she could do such a thing. During the next several hundred years, she traveled throughout the Old World researching on how to rule over people and terrorizing the Europeans, especially by lying to the Dutch that all Gardevoir were evil and thus needed to be exterminated. (This was the first time specicide came into play.) At one point, during the late 1500s, she even made a trip out of curiosity to the New World to go undercover as a wild Pokemon hybrid to a tribe of Native Americans that owned a riding Torterra, only to burn them alive with the combination of fire and her psychic abilities during the dead of night. In 2012, she had a big Las Vegas-esque casino built in the UK, ending her nomadic lifestyle. This casino was given the name Kaptivating Union of Legendary Terror or KULT for short and later on became headquarters for a secret terrorist group which had the same name. Seventy-one years later, Millenia replaced Doctor Doctor as the most dangerous international female crime boss/genius after the latter retired due to pregnancy. Relationship to other characters *Her father- She rarely saw him when she was young and so, their relationship is barely a father/daughter one. However, she loves him like a father and treats him as such. *Her mother- Millenia lost her mother when she was around seven or eight years of age. Before that, she was closest to her mom and looked up to her for everything. Once in a while, she will communicate with her mother from beyond the grave. *Doctor Doctor- Not only does Millenia see her as a rival, but she sees her also as someone to manipulate. After Doctor Doctor's pregnancy forces her to retire, Millenia claims the title of International Female Crime Boss/Genius and her group becomes Most Wanted on UZZ's list. In the bad future where Doctor Doctor becomes Empress Empress, Millenia and Empress Empress are married as part of Millie's plan to keep her under control and help her rule the world alongside two young children: their son Loki and their daughter Zsa Zsa. Links Millenia's bio Millenia's appearance Category:Females Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon owned by trainers Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:The Secret Show Fan Fiction Category:Living characters Category:Superjail Fan Fiction